Liante Selde
by DragonKin Myrna
Summary: Set after the Battle Of Five Armies AU: A strange girl who can shape shift into many creatures arrives at Mirkwood saying that she is there to protect the royal house from the darker of her kin. When Thranduil refuses her help Legolas forms a friend ship with her and sets out on an adventure that will put all of his skills, spirit, and will power to the test. Enjoy! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Liante Selde

Chapter 1: Spider of Mithril

Moon light filtered down through the knarled trees of Mirkwood. Bathing the forest floor in its pale light and illuminating the tawny haired figure below crouched beside a tree. The figure stood up slowly, revealing the slight curves of her body that marked her as female. She worn a silver tunic that softly hugged her body, soft brown breeches, matching boots that reached her knees and had silver weds decorating them. The sleeves of the tunic were short and capped, mithril bucklers rested on her pale forearms, a wide white choker rested on her throat. It was striking piece of jewelry, made from mithril with winter green gems inlaid the choker resembled a spider.

It's eight legs wrapped around the girls throat, the large gemstone abdomen nearly touched the dip in her collar bone, tiny gems lined the legs and formed the eyes of the spider. Tear drop shaped studs were the only adornment on the girls ears, they too were wintergreen in color. Her long tawny hair was tied back in a ponytail with a silver thread.

A cool breeze teased her hair, the girl narrowed her pale green eye's slightly before leaping into the nearest tree. Crouching on the branch she watched the wide path she had been standing on minutes ago. Three minutes passed before an elfish caravan passed below her, the girl watched them with soft eyes. The caravan had suffered recently. The way the guards limped and watched the woods around them told of an attack maybe two days ago. It was a small caravan consisting of three covered wagons, a handful of guardsmen, and women. A tiny cry rose up from the foremost caravan, the green eyed girl fought to stay put. There was a baby, an elfish baby in the caravan.

Hoof beats from up ahead jerked her gazed away from the wagons. An elk with massive horns leaped out of the brush. Behind it were several silver greenwood horses, all of these creatures bore riders. The one on the elk was easily the most majestic elf the girl had ever seen as he sat proud and tall on his elk, his eye's however were a bit too cold for her liking. Beside him on a handsome dapple gray stallion was almost a younger and slightly shorter version of the cold eyed elf. His eyes however were warmer and brighter, she liked him right away. She was debating on going down and introducing herself when a horrid hissing filled the forest. The mounted elves shared a look before spurring their mounts forward while the caravan below but their efforts were in vain.

Twenty massive spiders burst out of the darkness, dropping down on thick threads or racing around the trees. The elves around the caravan leaped into action, drawing swords and firing arrows. The spiders fell but not fast enough as they neared the caravan with a seemingly single minded focus. A cry torn through the air and the spiders goal became apparent, the elf babe. The elves mounted on their horses had reached the fight and were now aiding the caravan, still know but the tawny haired girl noticed a single young elf fighting five large spiders who had crowded around the cart where the babe was concealed. A snarl ripped through the tawny haired girls throat as the spiders started to subdue the elf, she could hear them whispering about how they would eat him and the babe.

With a vicious hiss she leaped from the tree, a brief pale glow encased her body as she took on the form of a giant spider. Unlike the foul creatures before her she was magnificent to behold. Her body was the color of mithril with light mint green markings, her eyes were a shade darker than her markings. Ivory fangs clacked angrily as she raced forward and with a screech slammed into a spider attacking the warm eyed elf. Four of her front legs grabbed the offending spider and proceeded to rip it apart while she sank her fangs into its head. The spider died with a brief cry before falling forever silent. The white spider raised up high on four rear legs and pawed the air with the front four as she screamed her war cry and made for the trapped elf.

Legolas stood frozen, blue eyes wide with shock as a spider as white as mithril tore apart the spider he'd been fighting then it screeched a war cry and raced off. Tearing through other spiders as it went with savage purpose.

"Legolas!" he turned at the sound of his name and saw his father racing over to him on his elk, "Are you alright Ion-nin?" Thranduil asked pulling Legolas on to the elk behind him.

"Yes Ada, where did that one come from?" Legolas asked turning his gaze back to the white spider. It had reached the cart that was surrounded by spiders and had begun to toss them aside as if they were no bigger than goblins.

"I do not know, nor do I trust it to still be on our side when this is over." Thranduil said with an icy glare at the spider. A desperate cry came from the center of the Mirkwood spiders around the cart, Legolas felt his blood freeze at the quenian cry for help. The white spider redoubled its efforts and started screeching, as if answering the cry for help.

"Ada! That was Daugion's son, Thorontur!" Legolas said, his chest growing tight with worry. Thranduil snarled and spurred his elk forward towards the fight, Thorontur was the second youngest son of one of his most trusted border guards and spiders be forever cursed if they thought they could take the young elf. Legolas leaped off the elk and raced towards the spiders but fate was not on his side. Thorontur was lifted into the air by a spider, limp, pale, and glassy eyed. His right arm bled sluggishly from a spiders bite. Another foul beast up in a tree took him and raced off hissing manically.

A screech ripped throughout the battle zone and soon the spiders around the caravan littered the ground as the white spider tore them apart, literally. Not wanting to face the same fate the rest of the spiders abandoned their mission and retreated. The pale spider screeched in fury as the spiders abandoned the caravan, it made a curious sound like a huff before carefully drawing back a curtain to peek inside the cart. It raised itself up and looked inside, the elves prepared to spring when the spider churred softly before bolting towards them. The spider raced towards the elves who leaped out of its way, only to be ignored as it ran up a tree and through the branches. Following the spiders that had taken the young elf.

Legolas watched as Daugion raced towards the cart and darted inside, he could hear relieved and saddened cries from the captain. He was glad that his baby and wife had been unharmed but the loss of Thorontur was still raw and painful. The tall brown haired elf stepped out of the cart as his daughter and oldest son disappeared inside.

"I am sorry Daugion, I could not reach Thorontur fast enough." Legolas said hanging his head. A strong hand clasped his shoulder and he lifted his gaze to meet the tear filled gaze of the border guard.

"It was not your fault Prince Legolas, Thorontur knew the risks and fought like a true sylvan warrior. He saved his younger brother and mother, I could not be prouder of him." Daugion said in a wavering but strong voice.

"I know it will not ease any of your pain Daugion, but know that I will not rest until I have recovered his body for an honorable burial fitting the warrior that he was." Thranduil said as he strode over to them. The elf king was furious over the loss of the young one. Daugion bowed his head in thanks and went back to his family. Thranduil mounted his elk and Legolas mounted his horse, the rest of their party followed suit. Half stayed to guard the caravan while the rest raced off to find the young elf.

The white spider's blood boiled as she tore through the trees, it was not hard to follow the spiders. They were careless and over confident, their threads told her where they were headed and the saliva told her how close she was. Hissing came from up ahead as well as faint whimpers of fear. Growling she picked up the pace, she found herself in the branches of a dimly lit clearing. There was one massive spider in the center that was circling a thin bundle of silk that whimpered every now and again. The spider cackled manaically, the pale spider gripped the branches almost hard enough to crack them, it was a horde Queen. A young one with little experience but still large enough to be a problem to any elf. The white spider was glad that she was currently not an elf.

The salivating spider began to descend upon the bound elf with sickening lust. The white spider sprang from her hiding place and rushed the young queen. She had the element of surprise on her side and used it well, she was larger than the queen and used her size to bowl the offending spider over. Knocking her away from the young elf and placing her large body between them. The young horde queen keened in pain as she was bowled onto her back, she barely managed to get to her feet again in time to see the pale spider attack her.

"What, is this?! How dare you attack me! You serve me!" the queen hissed harshly. The pale spider made a growling noise and held two of her long limbs in the air in a threatening gesture.

"I do not serve what I hunt, what I kill." She hissed back. The young queen flinched away from her. Behind her the elf moaned and gave a brief struggle in an attempt to escape but was quickly exhausted.

"Give me my prey!" the queen demanded having noticed the struggling elf, "I caught it, I eat it!" the white spider took notice of the desperation in the spider's voice. The queen must have nested nearby somewhere and was going to use the elf as a teasing treat for the soon to hatch young. The white spider raised another pair of her legs up and spread the four limbs in a blocking gesture that claimed the elf as her prey.

"Give it to me!" the queen screamed. The white spider just hissed in response. Screeching in rage the young queen attacked, charging straight at the white spider. With a hiss the white spider lunged forward and with a sweep of her four raised limbs batted the attacking spider away. The queen stumbled then lunged again, this time the white spider met her head on. She held her ground as the young queen rammed into her and tried to climb over the top of her. With a shriek the white spider whipped her body sideways flinging the queen off her back.

The queen landed on her back but this time there was no getting back up. The white spider quickly pinned her, easily fending off the flailing limbs off the younger spider. Hissing she dove downward and sank her fangs into the exposed underside of the queen. The spider gave an ear splitting scream before twitching and falling still. The white spider pulled her fangs out of the dead one now lying in a shriveled heap on the forest floor and turned her attention to the elf lying bound in threads.

The young elf started to shake as the white spider approached. Her heart ached at the fear in his hazel eyes, reaching out one limb she gently stroked it up and down his side in a comforting motion.

"Hush young one, I will not harm you but you must stay quiet if we are to get you back to your people safely." She whispered in quenya, her voice carrying a musical lilt. Hazel eyes widened in surprise, obviously the Mirkwood spiders were not gifted in any tongue other than their own barbaric speech.

"Yes young one, I speak your language and many others for that matter. Now hold still I am going to carry you away from here." The white spider carefully slipped a pair of her long pale limbs under the young elf's shoulders and behind his knees. Once he was gently an securely cradled in her arms the white spider quickly scurried out of the dark clearing. She traveled silently and swiftly until she reached the river. It was not the one that put anyone who touched it to sleep thank goodness but its waters were swift and violent. Carefully she crept along the bank until she found a small pool that was sheltered and calm.

"I am going to put you in the water now young one, it is the best way to get the webs off of you without tearing off skin." She told him. He stiffened at the mention of tearing off skin, "I will not do that to you, you silly thing. Now the water is very cold so brace yourself." With that she lowly lowered him into the water. Legs first until he was submerged up to his neck, Thorontur hissed at the touch of the cold water. The white spider churred apologetically and stretched out another limb to wash and coax the webs off the young elf. She also sent a pulse of magic into the puncture on his are, purging the venom from his system.

"W-w-who are you?" Thorontur asked softly. His teeth chattering from the cold water.

"A friend, a stranger, and someone who shares many common foes with your kin." She said in a teasing cryptic fashion. Thorontur scowled at her, the white spider chuckled and wiped a large piece of web off his torso freeing his arms. Thorontur rolled his shoulders and sighed in relief, "Is that better?" she asked.

"Much better, thank you." He sighed, then frowned.

"What?" she asked patiently.

"I am lying in cold river water, talking to, and being tended to by a giant white spider that speaks quenya." Thorontur stated.

"I prefer Sindar but yes I speak quenya, I also speak in westron, khuzdul, black speech, and the green tongue of the halflings." She told him lifting him out of the water now web free. Two of her legs held him up while a back pair worked curiously behind her for a moment before she produced a thick, fluffy, and very warm, towel and proceeded to dry off the young elf. She was also mending his clothing while she worked. Thorontur began to nod off under her gentle touch, he was no longer in pain, he was now warm, and very tired. The white spider chuffed good naturedly and wrapped him in a large silk blanket before placing him on her back.

"Now sleep young one, I will wake you when we reach your kin." The white spider said in a matronly tone. Thorontur did not need to be told twice, elves were sensitive to any kind of dark or evil in one's body and the white spider was as pure and gentle as they came. With a yawn Thorontur was out like a light, chuffing to herself the white spider set off for the Mirkwood palace.

Legolas and his party of six other elves rode in tense silence towards the gates of Mirkwood's kingdom, their horses hooves clattering on the stone bridge. The doors swept open ask Thranduil strode out to meet them. Legolas dismounted with a heavy heart.

"Did you find him?" Thranduil asked. Daugion was right behind him, eyes hopeful.

"No, Ada, we could not find him or the spider that took him." Legolas said hanging his head. Thranduil sighed and placed a comforting hand on his sons shoulder.

"I will send another patrol out to find him, you and your company are to come in and rest. You have done your best Ion-nin, I could not ask for more." Thranduil said gently.

"Nor could I, I am grateful that you are going to such lengths to find-" Daugion was cut off by several loud shrieks of quenya and a flurry of movement as guards swarmed around them in a protective ring.

"What is going on?" Thranduil demanded pushing to the front with his son and border guard. Legolas felt his heart hammer in panic and the blood drain from his face. Slowly crawling across the bridge in front of them was the white spider from the previous battle. "How did that beast find us?" Thranduil snarled. Legolas tensed as his father turned to order the guards to kill the spider, a strangled cry nearly made him jump out of his skin. Daugion ran past him and straight for the spider as fast as he could.

"Daugion! What are you doing?" Legolas cried. Daugion skidded to halt just in front of the spider, easily within range. His body shaking, fists clenched apprehensively by his sides.

"Give him to me!" came the hoarse request. Daugion sounded as if he were begging the spider, "Please, give him to me!"

"Calm yourself Master Elf, your young one is safe and whole. Just a little bit sleepy." The white spider said with a laughing chuff. Slowly, so as not to spook the tense elves, she roused Thorontur on her back and lifted him off and placed him on his feet. Thorontur rubbed his eyes and then looked up, shock and joy lighting his face.

"Ada." He said happily. Daugion cried out in joy and wrapped his son in a strong embrace. Legolas watched in shock, a spider had saved and returned a young elf? And appeared to be smiling!

"He has had a trying night Master Elf, I suggest that you take this young one into see his Naneth and then put him to bed." The spider advised. Legolas felt his eyebrows hit his hair line, it spoke and is knew elvish?! Daugion seemed just as surprised but nodded none the less, scooped up his son and trotted back inside.

"What do you want spider?" Thranduil asked. His cold voice cut the brief silence.

"I have accomplished what I have wanted for this evening, tomorrow is a different matter." The spider answered.

"Why did you return Thorontur? Why did you not eat him?" Legolas asked before he could stop himself. Thranduil gave him a look but said nothing.

"I will answer the second question first to shed light on the first question. My answer is, Yuck! I detest eating elves, men, dwarves, hobbits, or wizards for that matter. I eat what you like to eat, deer, fruit, vegetables, sweets when I can get them. Also to answer your first question, I have seen the pain caused by losing little ones or parents, I cannot stand it so I try and prevent it when I can." The spider answered politely.

"But you are a spider are you not? How can you not eat what is in your nature to eat?" Legolas pressed.

"Because I am not what I seem. I am not a spider therefore it is not, as you say, 'in my nature' to eat an elf." The spider answered, a glimmer in her mint green eyes.

"How are you not a spider?" Thranduil asked. The spider chuckled and then a fine, glowing mist cover her form briefly. When it disappeared there stood a tawny haired girl with mint green eyes, and a mithril spider choker around her neck.

"Because I am not a spider." She said with a spider. Legolas stared at her with wide blue eyes as the moonlight cast a gentle glow on her form, making her appear as ethereal as Mithril in starlight.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"I have none, call me whatever you want." She told him.

"Mithril," Legolas said. The words tumbled out before he could stop them. His father gaped at him and some of the guards drew in a sharp breath, "I will call you Mithril." Mithrill smiled at him, a pure, genuine smile.

"Then I shall now be known as Mithril. It is getting late and the spiders are still ravenous, if you wish I will meet you both here tomorrow and tell you what I am here for." Mithril said.

"We will meet you here in the morning." Thranduil said stiffly.

"In the morning then." Mithril bowed, met Legolas' gaze for a moment, and then darted off with a silvery laugh. Legolas watched until she had disappeared, for some reason he could not wait until morning.

Idhrenion (Eeth-rehn-ee-on)-wise one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meetings

Legolas woke slowly feeling unusually blissful. As he lay in bed he went over the events of yesterday wondering what it was that put him in such a good mood. The usual patrols, no, the council meeting, nope, the ride over to the caravan, it was fun, seeing the spiders attack the caravan, not that, spiders taking Thorontur, definitely not that or the search for him, the white spider that turned into a girl named Mithril, oh she was definitely interesting and they were going to see her today soon. The elf prince bolted up right, that's right! He was going to see Mithril and maybe find out more about the mysterious girl who turned into a giant white spider.

Legolas leaped out of bed and dressed as fast as he could, he then grabbed his gear and raced out the door to meet his father. Thranduil was already heading for the gates when Legolas shot around the corner.

"Good morning Ion-nin, Lle maa quell amrun." Thranduil said warmly.

"'Quel amrun Ada." Legolas replied with a smile.

"May I ask what has you so excited this morning?" Thranduil asked as they walked out of the gates, six guards accompanied them.

"I admit that I am curious about the one who calls herself Mithril, I want to know more about her." Legolas said. Thranduil scowled.

"I do not look forward to meeting or trust anyone who takes on the likeness of a spider." Thranduil said coolly, the guards gave subtle nods of agreement.

"She did save Thorontur and the baby last night." Legolas said.

"For all we know she may have done that just to get closer to us. I will not pass my judgement of her now so let us go and see what she is like." Thranduil said lengthening his stride. Legolas followed suit, soon they were across the bridge and just inside the trees when movement from above caused them to stop. The guards tensed and were about to reach for their weapons when Mithril strode out on a branch. She looked around slowly before casting her gaze downward and smiling at the elves.

"Mae l'ovannen!" she called down in perfect Sindar. Legolas knew his eyes were wide with surprise, her accent was wonderful and her voice light, soothing even. Thranduil repeated the greeting after a moment and Mithril climbed out of the tree. Legolas noted her slow obvious movement, as if she was reassuring them that she would not attack. Once she was on the ground she approached Thranduil and gave a polite bow, the elf king raised an elegant brow at her his face neutral. Mithril saw this and chuckled softly,

"Pedin edhellen." She told him.

"Obviously." Thranduil said curtly.

"How did you come to learn Elvish?" Legolas asked politely.

"My master taught me, I also speak in Khuzdul, Black speech, Sindar, Quenya, as well as Hobbitish and dragon tongue." Mithril replied.

"Black Speech?" Thranduil growled. Mithril grimaced as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Sadly, yes. I was required to learn the foul tongue of dark creatures like Yrrch, while I do not like speaking it I will admit it is useful for eavesdropping on them and learning their battle plans." Mithril said with a cheeky smile. There was a mischievous glitter in her wintergreen eyes. Legolas smiled back, he liked Mithril already and the pleasing things the trees were saying about her only added to his liking of her.

"What is it that you want from me?" Thranduil asked in a cool icy tone. Legolas jerked his head in the direction of his father, there was no need for that kind of tone when Mithril had been nothing but polite.

"Do I want something from you?" Mithril asked quirking a brow but she was also smiling calmly.

"You assume the shape of a spider and returned one of my kin to me, as well as saved a newborn and a caravan of my kin. Clearly you want something from me in return for the services you preformed." Thranduil answered in a neutral tone.

"You are correct Hir'vuin, I am here seeking an alliance and, time permitting, a friendship with you, your house, and your people." Mithril told them.

"Why do you seek these things from me?" Thranduil asked, his tone no longer cold but curious.

"I am one of many who seek to guard the houses of power in Middle Earth, yours is one of these houses. Through a friendship of your kin and house I can protect you and your people." Mithril explained. Of all the things legolas was expecting this was not one of them. Most normal people would seek things like money, a title, weaponry, that sort of thing. This girl was asking if they would allow her to guard them.

"Isn't there something more, useful that we can give you? Something you need?" Legolas asked.

"Allowing me to guard your household would be both of those things for me." Mithril replied.

"Guarding a household hardly seems like payment for returning one of our own." Legolas said with a quirked brow.

"Maybe not to you, but to my kind it is payment enough." Mithril laughed.

"This may seem like a rude question but, what are you?" Legolas asked.

"Hir'vuin!" a voice called. All heads turned to see an elf with reddish brown hair in deep wine red robes lined with gold thread. The elf strode towards them with a broad smile on his face, Legolas turned to return the smile and greet the elf when he heard a faint growl. Glancing at Mithril he noticed that her once calm features had turned hard and tense, she looked ready to fight and fight hard. Her wintergreen eyes bore into the new comer and she slowly moved forward, placing herself in between the elf and Thranduil's party.

"Oh, hello young one, is there something you need? It will have to wait I am afraid, I have come from Rivendell to speak with Lord Thranduil." The elf said politely.

"We both know that is not true Rincavornon, your name suits you well though. You got here faster than most of the others." Mithril growled. Legolas watched as the elf looked at her as if stunned by her words. There was also a hint of a smirk so brief Legolas was not sure it was even there.

"I can assure you young one that is not my name, nor do I know whom you speak of." The elf said trying to step around her but Mithril cut him of brusquely.

"And I can assure you that I am not here for pretty word games!" Mithril spat, "Now leave before I make you."

"Enough!" Thranduil shouted, "Mithril, what is the matter with you? First you save one of my kinsmen and now you threaten one?" Thranduil asked in a cold tone. The new elf, Rincavornon, seemed stunned by this news.

"That is, a kind deed you have done young lady." Rincavornon said in somewhat strained tones.

"What's wrong? Upset now that your forked tongue can't work its charms?" Mithril sneered. Rincavornon seethed under her challenging gaze before turning to try and step around her and speak to Thranduil. Legolas watched with interest as Mithril seemingly stood still, suddenly she spat in a strange feral language. Rincavornon stopped midstride and rounded on her.

"You dare-" he shouted.

"You heard me!" Mithril snarled back, "And you are a fool if you think you will find any kind of foot hold here while I stand!" Legolas felt his stomach clench, a fight was about to happen and he had a feeling as to what the consequence was for the loser. Rincavornon smiled darkly at Mithril, his features no longer friendly.

"Bold as ever Mithril, not to mention particularly foolish for your age." Rincavornon said snidely.

"Same goes for you, bet your feeling rather pathetic since I beat you here." Mithril bit back. She had dropped into a defensive crouch. The two strangers seemed to have forgotten their audience, Legolas felt his father and guardsmen tense around him. Ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"You may have beaten me here, child, but you cannot best me." Rincavornon said haughtily.

"Strong words from an old man bent over like water weeds." Mithril growled.

"Impudent pup!" Rincavornon spat. Mithril spat back in her strange language, causing Rincavornon to howl with rage and lunge at Mithril, drawing a curved short sword from his robes. Mithril sprung from her crouched position, leaping high over her attackers head as he struck at her, in midair her form blurred only for it to take the shape of a very large white mountain cat. She was almost the size of a horse! Legolas felt his jaw drop in surprise, the feline had fur the color of mithril with a similar sheen to the metal and wintergreen eyes. She landed briefly before leaping up again this time straight at Rincavornon, silver claws flashing. Rincavornon lashed out with his blade but Mithril was faster, deftly dodging his strike and returning it with her four inch claws. Rincavornon howled as her claws bit into his shoulder.

"Leave this forest!" Mithril snarled. The fur along her spine was raised in anger and her tail lashed furiously, "Leave now and I will let you keep your life, however miserable it maybe." Rincavornon lashed out once again this time catching the she cat along her right thigh, Mithril yowled and swatted her attacker away but never moved from her place in front of the Mirkwood elves. Legolas reached for one of his own knives and Rincavornon laughed.

"Well it seems I must congratulate you Mithril, you have manage to enchant the cub of Mirkwood. Well done." Rincavornon sneered. Legolas growled, how dare this stranger attack Mithril then claim that he had been enchanted as if he were a mere mortal!

"You know as well as I do that enchantment and a silver tongue have never been my gifts!" Mithril snarled, "We are named by our gifts oh swift one." The pair had begun to pace in front of the elves as Mithril could not be goaded into circling.

"Though it would seem that you were ill name, after all what good is a name meant for protection?" Rincavornon said in mock sadness.

"Be silent!" Mithril snarled.

"When you could not even protect your own kind hiding in the Misty Mountains?" Rincavornon finished. Malice dripped from his voice like poison. Mithril roared in anguish and lunged at the elf. Legolas watched as Mithril plowed into Rincavornon and sent him to the ground, biting at his throat as she fell on top of him. Legolas felt his heart nearly stop when Rincavornon suddenly morphed into a gundabad warg. The mangy reddish brown dog snapped its long jaws at the white she cat. Mithril sprang back to get away from the snapping jaws but a well timed swipe from Rincavornon's claws sliced open her thigh. Mithril yowled with pain but stayed on the offensive, crimson staining her snowy fur. Rincavornon snarled at her, diving for her wounded leg. Mithril darted out of the way expecting the mangy beast to follow her, she howled a warning when he didn't. Rincavornon plowed past her and went straight for the Elven King and Prince.

Legolas tensed, ready to jump at the last second, as Rincavornon leaped at him maw gaping wide. The warg never reached it's target. With a loud hiss a massive white snake seized the warg by the back of the neck as coils as thick as Legolas himself wrapped viciously around the beast, squeezing hard. The warg thrashed and snapped, desperate to extract itself from the coils of the serpent. Legolas heard the snake hiss something that made the warg snap which made the coils tighten. Gasping the warg turned its head towards the stunned elves.

"I may perish, but soon so will you! Starting with your brat Elf King!" The warg spat through foaming jaws, "My Queen will enjoy feasting on his life, while you watch!" Mithril hissed savagely and clamped down on the warg.

"You may have the protection of the Liante Selde of Mithril, unless you chose to bind yourselves to her however, you are lost and so is she!" Rincavornon shrieked. An angry and pained keen rose from Mithril, she hissed at the warg one more time, as if trying to speak with him. The warg merely snapped his foaming jaws and used his claws to tear at her coils. Mithril keened again and began to wrap faster around Rincavornon her scales whining as they rubbed against each other. Suddenly her body seized with tension, muscles hard as stone. A soft crack came from within her coils and Mithril unwound herself, allowing the limp body of a man with reddish brown hair to drop to the ground.

Mithril raised her angular head and keened in both sorrow and triumph. Her form blurred again as the sound trailed off and soon she was standing before them as Legolas had first seen her. As a girl that was neither, elf, human, dwarf, or hobbit but with some kind of semblance to all of them. Legolas let his eyes roam over her, her eyes no longer bright but sad. She was leaning slightly to the left and he hissed when he saw the wound to her right thigh plush the wounds from the warg claws. Having only just met her Legolas was slightly leery of her but at the same time drawn to her for some unexplainable reason. He looked back to her eyes and was shocked at what he saw, sadness. She had not wanted to kill but did so to protect them.

"What, who was he?" Legolas asked softly, gesturing at the body.

"His name is Rincavornon, the swift one, he is one of many that seeks the houses of power in order to bend their power to the will of his Mistress." Mithril explained. Her voice suddenly tired.

"His goal is not unlike yours then." Thranduil said coldly.

"My goal and his are very different." Mithril replied, defensive for the first time towards the elf king, "He seeks to enslave your kind, I seek to protect and preserve them any way I can. Rincavornon is one of the dark one's of my race who fell to the dark poison that is spreading through middle earth. I fight against it, I had hoped to save them from that darkness as well." Mithril said sadly.

"Yet you just killed a kinsman." Thranduil said. Face neutral.

"I had no choice!" Mithril spat. Legolas nearly flinched away from her but her could hear the pain under her anger, "It was either kill him or let him kill you! Believe me when I say that my kind can, and quite easily, kill an elf not matter the age. We are any race's strength or weakness, and to you we have already proven to be a weakness."

"Yes, I let you into my kingdom." Thranduil said frostily. Legolas turned to argue with his father but was cut off by Mithril.

"I was not the one you allowed in. You saw it several hundred years ago though may not have recognized it." Mithril said glaring at the elf king.

"What are you saying?" Thranduil growled.

"You lost one to my kind already, your wife." Mithril said gravely. Thranduil went pale and his blue eye's widened in shock. Legolas was shocked as well and now felt a little wary of Mithril himself, "The orc who struck her down was no ordinary orc, he was a Shape Shifter. Another one seeking to bring down your house and we all knew that she was pregnant with your son. In fact we were preparing to celebrate his birth when we found out about the plan to kill the mother and babe." Mithril told them looking up at the tree's, her gaze had a faraway look. Legolas felt a small blush tinge his ears, another race that he had never heard about had celebrated his birth!

"My master raced to defend your wife Hir'vuin, he fought for her but the Shape Shifter struck her. Your elves were already working to save her so he left. But not before seeing your prince." Mithril said with a smile at Legolas who blushed a bit but returned her smile. Then he frowned in thought.

"Why did he leave? Could he not have helped her?" Legolas asked.

"He might have been able to save her, but it was too risky. Revealing himself to a group of frightened, and blood thirsty elves would not have ended well as he was in a peculiar state himself." Mithril explained.

"What might that have been?" Legolas asked genuinely curious.

"Caring for me, you and I share the same birthday Prince Legolas. Though our births were, different to say the least." Mithril said with a smile, "My master was bearing me away from where I was born, here in Mirkwood, when he heard the attack and came to aid your mother. I was in his arms." Mithril told him. Legolas felt excitement at that knowledge, he had so many questions to ask her now.

"Get out." A hard, grief filled voice said softly. Mithril and Legolas turned and saw Thranduil clenching his fists, "You were born here so I will not make you leave the forest but stay away from the citadel and my elves." Thranduil said coldly.

"You say you are here to protect us and yet another of your kind came here with to kill us, for all I know what you say is a ruse. To try and weaken my guard so that your kind can steal my home and slaughter my kinsmen, the way they took my wife." Thranduil growled. Mithril looked pain by the elf kings words, her eyes growing dull with sadness.

"Ada! You cannot be serious, she just said that her master tried to save Naneth! Surely you cannot fault her over something that happened centuries ago and in which she had no part to play!" Legolas shouted, rounding on his father.

"Regardless, her presence brought the other one here. She is dangerous and I will not allow her to endanger my kingdom." Thranduil stated. His tone held cold finality that left Legolas seething.

"Very well." Mithril's soft answer jerked Legolas' gaze back to her, "I will leave your citadel, but should you have need of me all you need do is call my name and I will come."

"See that you don't." Thranduil spat as she turned and started walking away.

"Ada!" Legolas hissed. Mithril glanced over her shoulder, meeting Legolas' gaze. She gave him a small smile before turning into a large white cat and walking off into the mist.

"Let us go." Thranduil commanded as soon as Mithril was gone. The guards turned and followed their king back towards the city, "Legolas."

"Why did you make her leave?" Legolas asked, fists clenched. Still watching where the white cat had been.

"I would think that you would know to be wary of one who can alter their form. She could easily blend in amongst us and take us down from the inside. I did what I needed to do to protect you and my kingdom." Thranduil said in cool tones.

"She said she wanted to protect us!" Legolas spat whipping around to face his father.

"They could have been lies for all we know, we know little of her and less of her motives with no proof of her words." Thranduil said in clipped tones.

"She brought back Thorontur and defended us from the other shape changer. I think that was a clear indicator of her motives! She even told us of her past, not many reveal things like that when they harbor evil in their hearts." Legolas said hotly.

"I still do not believe in her word."

"She killed for us! Did you not see how upset she was for killing? But she did it any way to protect us! How is that not proof?" Legolas challenged.

"Enough! No one is to go near her and that is final!" Thranduil roared. Legolas ground his teeth together in anger, "We will not discuss this again, you will stay away from her. You are dismissed Legolas, I must see to changes in border patrols and additional guards at the gates." With a flourish Thrandil stormed back into the citadel. Legolas followed a ways behind, still seething in anger. Once inside he raced to his rooms where he collapsed onto his bed with a frustrated shout. Legolas lay there glaring at his ceiling for several minutes, casting his gaze about he noticed bandages and salve on his dresser. Left over from a recent patrol, his thoughts turned to Mithril's injuries. Sighing heavily he got up, retrieve his bow, quiver, knives, and the bandages and salve.

When he reached his door he froze, if he left from the gates his father would grow suspicious and find out where he went. Turning back Legolas headed over to his window, casting his gaze around to be sure that he would not be seen he leaped out and into the tree's. Setting out to find Mithril and get some answers.

* * *

**Mae l'ovannen**\- Well met.

**Pedin edhellen- **I speak elvish

**Lle maa quell amrun**\- you look good this morning

**'Quel amrun Ada**\- good morning father

**Hir'vuin**\- my lord


End file.
